Henry
Henry the Green Engine *'Class': LMS Stanier "Black 5" 4-6-0 rebuilt with a Fowler tender, originally GNR Ivatt Class C1/LNER Grelsely Class A1/A3 hybrid 4-6-0 *'Primary function': Mixed traffic *'Designer': Sir Topham Hatt I and William Stanier *'Builder': Crovans Gates and Crewe Works *'Build date': 1920 (rebuilt 1950) *'Configuration': 4-6-0, originally 4-6-2 *'Gauge': 4' 8½" *'Max. speed': Approx. 90 mp/h *'Length': 63' 7.75" *'Weight': ***'Total': 125 tons 5 cwt (originally 150 tons 9 cwt) ***'Engine': 75 tons 6 cwt (originally 69 tons 12 cwt) ***'Tender': 41 tons 4 cwt (originally 38 tons 6 cwt) *'Leading wheel': 3' 3.5" (originally 3" 8") *'Driving wheel': 6' 6" *'Fuel capacity': 9 tons *'Water capacity': 3500 imp gal., originally 4000 imp. *'Boiler': LMS type 3B *'Boiler pressure': 225 lbs/sq. in. *'Fire grate area': 28.5 sq. ft. *'Heating surface: 171 sq. ft. *'Cylinders': Two 18.5" x 28" (outside) *'Valve gear': Walschaerts *'TE': 25 455 lb/f *'Power classification': 5MT '''Henry' is a hypochondriac mixed-traffic engine. Bio Henry was built around 1920 from plans stolen from Sir Nigel Gresley and was something like a cross between a GNR/LNER Class A3 and a GCR C1 Atlantic. He was sold to Sir Topham Hatt, who was desperate for a locomotive. Henry was vain and in August 1922 he stopped in a tunnel and refused to come out, citing that his paintwork would be spoilt by the rain. After several attempts to move him failed he was bricked up in the tunnel until Gordon broke down while pulling the Express. Following this incident Henry was repainted in blue, but was later painted green again. He soon started to develop problems steaming however. This was attributed to his firebox's small size and Henry began using Welsh coal; but in February 1950 Henry had a collision with a goods train at Killdane and was sent to Crewe to be rebuilt. Henry was rebuilt into a Stanier 5MT. Sir Topham Hatt had connections with Sir Wiliam Stanier, so this may be the reason he managed to get Henry rebuilt so quickly. In 1986, Henry was sent to Crovan's Gate to be rebuilt with a set of three full splashers over his driving wheels. Personality Henry is generally well-behaved, but he is occasionally arrogant and vain. Henry is at heart a hard worker, but his frequent bouts of illness hinder his work. Appearances Henry's Railway Series appearances are listed below, in chronological order: * "The Three Railway Engines" * "Thomas the Tank Engine" (does not speak) * "James the Red Engine" (does not speak) * "Tank Engine Thomas Again" * "Troublesome Engines" * "Henry the Green Engine" * "Gordon the Big Engine" * "Edward the Blue Engine" * "Four Little Engines" * "Percy the Small Engine" (does not speak) * "The Eight Famous Engines" * "Duck and the Diesel Engine" * "The Little Old Engine" (cameo) * "The Twin Engines" * "Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine" * "Main Line Engines" * "Small Railway Engines" (mentioned) * "Enterprising Engines" * "Oliver the Western Engine" * "Really Useful Engines" * "James and the Diesel Engines" * "Great Little Engines" (mentioned) * "More About Thomas the Tank Engine" * "Gordon the High-Speed Engine" * "Thomas and the Great Railway Show" * "Thomas Comes Home" * "Henry and the Express" * "Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines" Henry has appeared in every season of the television series. Basis Henry is based on an LMS Stanier 5MT "Black Five" 4-6-0, after being rebuilt at Crewe. Before being rebuilt at Crewe, he was based on a cross between GNR Class C1 and a LNER A1/A3 Pacific with a non-banjo dome, two cylinders with Walschaerts valve gear, unique retractable rear pony truck, one window on each side of his cab, a cut off third splasher flush with a firebox cut down flush with curved running boards, running plate dropped at the back and raised at the front, a curved flowing front on his running plate, and a small LNER B12-style tender with a Bulleid tender top. Before arriving on Sodor, he was based on GNR C1 4-4-2 Atlantic tender engine. Henry bears a square Belpaire firebox and tapered boiler, and usually a distinctive dome and further forward top feed. He also has added splashers for all three pairs of driving wheels, two cab windows and a low capacity Fowler tender. Before his rebuild in 1950, he had a six-wheel LNER B12-style/Flying Scotsman-esque tender, a GNR Class C1/LNER Class A3-style boiler and a LNER Class A3-style cab. Since 1980s, Henry is based on a Black 5, but with a Fowler tender and three added wheel splashers. In the early version of the Railway Series, he was moulded after a cross between GCR Atlantic on a 4-6-2 wheel arrangement with a curved footplate front and no curve in the running boards. In the television series, Henry has always one window cab and a LNER-style tender. He never receives two cab windows and a Fowler tender. Livery Henry is currently painted NWR green with NWR red and yellow lining and the number "3" painted on his tender sides in yellow. He carries two plaques on his cab that read "NWR No. 3 Rebuilt 1950 Crewe Works" and "Rebuilt and feeling fine". Henry was originally painted LNER green, but he was repainted NWR blue with NWR red lining at the end of "The Three Railway Engines" and remained so until the beginning of "Troublesome Engines". In "Henry and the Express" he was briefly painted orange-red. They're two, they're four, they're six, they're ... seven? The Reverend W. Awdry had a great deal of trouble with Henry. He was unhappy with C. Reginald Dalby's illustrations of him: he looked almost identical to Gordon, more so while he was painted blue - in "Tank Engine Thomas Again" Henry looked completely identical to Gordon, but this was passed off by explaining he needed to use Gordon's buffers while his were repaired. To make matters worse, he was illustrated inconsistently, often having several different shapes within the space of a single story - in most of Dalby's illustrations Henry was portrayed as a 4-6-0, but occasionally he became a 4-6-'2' instead. Awdry's original idea had been to write Henry out of the series, but by "Henry the Green Engine" he had decided to instead had Henry involved in a serious accident, allowing him to be rebuilt into a Class 5MT. As this was a real locomotive, Dalby was thus forced to be consistent. Is that Henry or Henry? There is a certain amount of argument over Henry's rebuild, caused by "The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways". The book was written to provide historical background to the Railway Series universe and to correct pictorial inconsistencies that had occurred in the earlier volumes. The Reverend W. Awdry claimed that the pre-rebuild and post-rebuild Henry are actually two completely separate engines, but the Railway Series show the contrary, as Henry seems familiar with events that happened before the crash. The answer could simply be that Henry's memory survived the rebuild, but as both sources can be considered equally canonical the question of whether there have been two Henrys or one will likely remain unanswered. According to "TIOS" Henry was an experimental locomotive built from plans stolen from Sir Nigel Gresley - the thief's name was never revealed - but the wrong plans were taken and the locomotive built was so riddled with faults that the only person who could be persuaded to buy it was the Fat Controller, who, at the time, was desperate for any locomotive he could get. "TIOS" also featured a biography of the Fat Controller, which mentioned that he was apprenticed with Stanier at Swindon Works. It is possible that this was another piece of retcon added explain how Henry was able to be rebuilt so easily - something that even the Reverend W. Awdry admitted was "a mystery". In "Sodor: Reading Between the Lines", Henry was said to look very much like a Stanier 5MT, which suggests that he is not totally identical to one of these engines. It is not clear why Christopher Awdry should have felt the need to contradict his father, the original author, but it could simply be a combination of copy-editing errors and publication deadlines. However, the Royal Scot class minus their smoke deflectors look extraordinarily like Stanier 5s without splashers, which Henry lacks in the Railway Series. In real time, Henry has had three splashers since 1986. Metal surgery Although Henry was never portrayed as a 4-6-2 in the television series, major differences have been noticed between the model of Henry and the illustrations of Henry. Henry was always a 4-6-0 and sometimes a 4-6-2. His old shape appears to have been used as his new shape as well, as Henry's old shape appears to be identical to his newer one. The only difference appears to be the presence of a sand hatch and different firebox. This could have been done for ease of the changeover to his Black Five-esque appearance. When the new models for the television series were made in 2000, Henry was given a cutoff splasher approximately where his old shape's tapered boiler and old cutoff splasher was; and also, if looked at closely, when Henry is wrecked, his sand hatch from his new shape is already fitted, In another continuity error, during a head-on shot after Henry has returned from his Crewe rebuild, his old shape is used. "As black as...er...soot" Henry was at the centre of what might be the most controversial story in the history of the Railway Series. In "Henry the Green Engine", Henry got revenge on some stone-throwing boys by "sneezing" at them. Unfortunately, the boys in question were said to have been "as black as niggers" and the story was attacked in 1972. So controversial was the issue that it was reported in the national press. Awdry replied that the race relations board was being over-sensitive, which only made matters worse, as it made the public think he was a racist. To solve the problem, he changed the offending sentence to "as black as soot", which has been used in every subsequent edition of the book. Henry was the focus of Awdry's irritation once again in the nineties, when the third season of the television series aired. This series featured a number of episodes that had not been adapted from the Railway Series, some of which annoyed Awdry with their lack of realism. The episode that particularly irked him was "Henry's Forest". Awdry's complaints were directed at two aspects of the episode in particular. One was that it was unrealistic to have a railway running through a forest. Britt Allcroft, the series' producer at the time, countered by claiming that she had seen a number of railways that do just that. The other one was that Henry stopped to admire the view without alerting the signalman - a direct violation of British Railways' Rule 55. This, Awdry argued, would never be allowed to happen in real life, and would be highly unsafe. In the fifth season episode "James and the Trouble with Trees", some trees were removed because "the Fat Controller says they're too close to the line". This is evident in the eighth season episode "Henry and the Wishing Tree", in which the trees are further back. It seems that these changes were a response to Awdry's complaints. Henry on the big screen Henry was voiced by Kevin Frank in "Thomas and the Magic Railroad". In the movie, Henry had an American accent and suffered from boiler trouble due to deposits left by particularly nasty fumes that emanated from Diesel 10 at some point. This time, however, his sickness was cured by "Sodor Coal". Quotes :"I don't disappear into the background like some engines I could mention. If it weren't for the noise, you'd need a yellow and black front like Mavis." - James, '"James and the Diesel Engines"' :" . . . he Fat Controller didn't like your sneeze, I seem to remember." - Gordon, "Gordon the High-Speed Engine" :"An overhaul, is it? Sounds like you need retiring, you poor old thing." - James, '"Henry and the Express"''' Merchandising * My Thomas Story Library * My First Thomas * Learning Curve Wooden * Take-Along * Bandai Tecs * ERTL/Miniatures (discontinued) * TOMY/Trackmaster * Wind Up * TOMY Tomix N scale model * Hornby HO\OO scale model * Bachmann HO\OO scale model Trivia * Awdry's own model of Henry was as troublesome as his fictional counterpart: it never really worked properly. The model was eventually scrapped but never replaced. * Henry has appeared in the Railway Series more than any other engine, having been in both the most books and the most individual stories. * In the 1997 "Thomas" annual Henry's driver's name was revealed to be Ted. Category:North Western Railway